


Quer vir junto?

by midnighthoney



Series: 12 maneiras de dizer... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Meditation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, lapslock, meditação, mundinho strange br, no beta we die like women
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthoney/pseuds/midnighthoney
Summary: gêmeos/ quer vir junto?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: 12 maneiras de dizer... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177124
Kudos: 1





	Quer vir junto?

**Author's Note:**

> gêmeos/ quer vir junto?

sua mente se dividia entre multidimensões próprias e precisava se colocar em ordem. iria sozinho, como sempre. o santuário está em ordem, sem ameaças a vista, um homem entra no recinto, um homem entra... 

_oh._

\- stephen.. - ele o via vidrado em si, calculando por osmose o ambiente com os olhos brilhantes de sempre; a cereja do bolo da sua natureza curiosa e anos de poucas horas de sono.

\- anthony, - o respondeu cordialmente com o máximo que podia permitir de saudade na voz. a mente estava um pouco longe, o que não passou batido pelo outro.

\- dia lotado?

apenas fez que sim.

pensou também em si e no outro que já se instalara a sua frente. passou por cima da ideia de mantê-lo afastado desse detalhe do seu mundo, um homem tão ocupado e inquieto, sabe? um flash de sorriso de curiosidade passou pelo seu rosto, o que o engenheiro não deixou passar batido respondendo a expressão com um levantar de sobrancelhas; esperou então que o mago dividisse o pensamento.

\- você.. quer vir junto?

\- meditar? me ensine, por favor.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada por ler até aqui, reviews são muito bem vindas!
> 
> /-/  
> o escolhido pro stephen foi o de gêmeos que diz "quer vir junto?". na minha cabeça fez sentido pelo fato de ter as várias dimensões e o signo ser regente dos braços e afins.


End file.
